Watch It, or Watch Out!
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: NEW DM 9- Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Judas have found out about Professor Squakencluck's new "Time Watch"... and, incidentally, find themselves lost in various moments in time! Can they get back without screwing up history for the rest of us?


****

Watch It, or Watch Out!

Rated PG for mild violence.

I do not own anything that has already been copyrighted to _Cosgrove Hall Films_. Judas Franklin and Sabrina Panthera are strictly my characters, and should not be used without my written consent. All other characters are historical figures… and last I checked, they don't belong to anyone in general. ^_^

__

Author's Notes: Again, I'm using a plot that has been used too often in the past. Yes, _Danger Mouse_ has used this scenario quite a few times (as did a few of the _Simpsons_ episodes), but I also found inspiration from _Time Squad_, a cartoon that uses this idea as the main plot.

Anyway, about **this** story- this is an interesting project I've thought of doing for quite some time. I'm a bit of a history buff, so I thought it would be interesting to see how well our trio of heroes could handle the trails of the past 6000 years. Prepare yourselves, folks- here we go! ^-^

London- a city of international pride. Home to some of the world's greatest kings, queens, and other assorted heroes. One such hero lives in a flat, secretly hidden in the Mayfare Pillarbox in London.

Danger Mouse sat in the parlor of the flat, reading a rather thick book. He had just acquired it from a friend who worked undercover at the British Museum, and as one might have guessed, the book's topic covered the history of the world- from ancient beginnings to current events.

A moment later, a loud shriek alerted the agent, stirring him from his studies. "Man, that smarts!" cried the voice. 

"I warned you," said another, softer voice. "Those cookies are still a might hot. Maybe you should go and sit in the parlor with the chief?"

Scoffing, a tall canine emerged from the kitchen. "Alright, alright, I'm going," he muttered, approaching DM in curiosity. "Nice book. What's it about?"

A smirk crossed Danger Mouse's face. "Nothing that you would be interested in, Judas," he remarked. "It's a book of history- I'm examining the chapters dealing with the Middle Ages."

Judas sighed. "Sure, whatever," he said with a yawn as he laid down on the couch. "I hate history- I practically flunked it in high school, and college."

DM gave the pup a sidelong look. "Well, I don't know," he murmured. "I've been educated at the finest universities in the world, and even now I'm learning new things about the past."

Needless to say, Judas was not moved. "Yeah right," he spat. "History is all about dead guys and whatever it is they did to help us out. Why learn about some dude whose rotting in his grave when I can go out and meet some equally amazing dudes?"

"And where would you find them- at college?" the agent joked, adding a chuckle. "Just the same, there have been very many important figures in history- had it not been for them, perhaps we wouldn't enjoy the freedoms we have, or even exist. Think of Sir Nelson, boy!"

Of course, Judas was still illiterate as far as English history. "Sir who?" he questioned.

With a heavy sigh, Danger Mouse attempted again. "Alright," he muttered. "What of that George Washington fellow?"

After a moment of thought, Judas finally remembered American history. "Oh, the guy on the dollar!" he exclaimed. "Yup, our first president… say, didn't he sign the _Declaration of Independence_? Or was it the _Constitution_? …Maybe both??"

Suddenly, a loud beeping alerted the team. DM and Judas quickly stood and approached the viewscreen. Even Penfold rushed into the room, despite the fact that he had burned his fingers upon touching the hot metal cooking plate.

The screen flickered on- it wasn't Colonel K, but rather a certain professor. "_Ach_, Danger Mouse," he addressed, "so good it is _zhat_ I have found you, _ja_?"

The agent nodded. "Of course," he answered. "Now, what seems to be the problem, Professor Squawkencluck?"

"Ooh, _iz_ very simple," the professor explained. "I have been testing _miene _new invention- _ze_ Time Watch! _Iz_ very helpful, _und_ better _zhan_ a time machine!"

The pooch smiled. "Cool," he commented. "So… what's the problem?"

Professor Squawkencluck chuckled lightly. "_Vell, zhat iz ze_ problem," he continued. "I have been _zo_ busy _vorking_ on _ze_ prototype… _zhat _I have forgotten how to turn it on."

Danger Mouse sighed heavily. "Alright, professor," he agreed. "We should be there momentarily."

As the screen flickered off, Penfold and Judas followed DM onto the couch and into the garage. They slid into the _Mark III_ and soared off into the sky…

Some time later, Danger Mouse and his comrades arrived at the laboratory of Professor Squawkencluck. It was huge- hallways filled with endless rooms of experiments, along with a few rooms set aside for ailing patients. Yes, the professor was a doctor of all sciences, math, and medicines… which made it all the stranger that he was having trouble with his own invention.

The trio of heroes finally made it to the main laboratory, where Professor Squawkencluck awaited their arrival. "Ah, Danger Mouse," he addressed. "_Zo gud_ of you to be here, _ja_?"

DM nodded. "Of course," he answered. "Now, where is this Time Watch you've told us about?"

"_Ach, ja,_" the professor responded, extending his hand toward a small hallway. "_Iz_ down _zhis_ way. Come now."

As the group followed the professor down the hallway, Judas glanced around. "So," he murmured, "where's that sexy assistant of yours?"

Angered, the agent jabbed Judas in the side. "Judas, shush!" he snapped.

The professor chuckled lightly. "_Vell_, _Mizz_ Cougara has taken _zome_ time off," he explained. "_Vhen _she returns, _zough_, she _vill_ no more be **_Mizz_** Cougara."

The pooch's eyes grew wide with fear. "Huh?" he said. "What do you mean, professor?"

Professor Squawkencluck laughed. "Judas, she _iz_ getting married," he informed. "She _vas_ engaged to a young lad back in _ze_ States _vhen_ she came to me. I give her a few _veeks_ for marriage _und_ honeymoon. _Zen_, she come back _und _get back to _vork_."

The agent smiled. "My highest regards to the lucky couple," he commented, gazing at the small, golden, circular object in the room before him. "Is that your Time Watch, professor?"

With a wide grin, the professor nodded. "_Ja, ja,_" he answered, "_zhis iz miene _Time Watch. It has been programmed to travel back in time to accurate dates… of course, I could not manage to get past 4004 BC, _boot zhere vill_ always be flaws."

Judas cocked his ears in puzzlement. "And, you can't figure out how to turn it on?" he questioned, approaching the unusual device.

Frustrated, the professor sighed. "_Ja,_" he replied. "I _dunt_ understand it- _zhis_ has never happened before. I must have gotten carried _avay wit_ building _ze_ machine _zhat_ I forgot to add _un_ activation button."

It was then that the professor and the agent turned to see what Judas was doing- fiddling with the Time Watch. "Have you tried just pressing random buttons?" he inquired. "It works for me whenever my stereo starts going haywire on me."

Quickly, Danger Mouse snatched the Time Watch away from the pooch. "Judas, stop!" he ordered. "How many times have I told you- do **not **fool around with the professor's equipment!"

Professor Squawkencluck approached DM and Judas. "_Vell, _I almost considered it," he added, "_boot zhen _how _vould_ I get back?"

As the professor attempted to explain his theory, Penfold found the Time Watch on the floor. He picked it up and looked it over. _Crumbs,_ he thought. _Not much of a watch, is it? Doesn't even have the correct time._ He looked up at the digital clock on the wall- 12:00 AM (apparently, the professor had been too busy to reset hisclocks, since it was** really **10:45 AM). _I'll just reset the time- I'm sure the professor won't mind._

After Penfold entered the "correct" time, the Time Watch began to flicker. The second hand spun wildly, yet the minute and hour hands stayed still. It was then that Penfold realized what he had done.

The hamster gently tugged at the agent's shirt. "Um, DM," he said, "I think I've figured out how to use the Time Watch."

Amazed, Danger Mouse and Professor Squawkencluck turned to the young assistant. "Yes, how's that, Penfold?" the agent queried.

Penfold swallowed hard. "I think I might have turned it on," he answered weakly.

Shocked, DM and Judas approached Penfold, in an attempt to grab the Time Watch. Sadly, in that last moment, the watch went off, and the trio of heroes disappeared into thin air.

Needless to say, the professor was stunned. "_Ach tu lieber!_" he cried. "_Zose _poor boys! I have to _zave zhem… zomehow…_"

The flashes settled, and soon the three comrades found themselves in the dark… literally. "Ooh, crumbs!" Penfold shrieked.

"Steady, Penfold," Danger Mouse advised, brushing past the dense shrubbery. "Now, let's see where we are."

Suddenly, their eyes beheld a wondrous paradise. Flowing valleys surrounded by tropic rain forests, four swift rivers carrying their waters into the heart of the gardens, and animals of all types as far as the eye could see! It looked so peaceful, so glorious, so pure…

"Wow," Judas murmured. "We're in the Garden."

Puzzled, DM turned to his recruit. "The Garden?" he repeated.

Judas nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, the Garden of Eden!" he remarked. "This is where it all began- right here in the Garden!"

The agent scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous," he commented. "This cannot be the Garden of Eden- it simply doesn't exist!"

At that moment, Judas came across an unusual sight (at least, for him). "Then explain that," he requested, pointing to a lion and a lamb seated next to each other, and quite comfortably. "Lions and lambs don't sit together, not like that… unless they're living in a world _without sin_."

Danger Mouse shook his head. "Good grief," he muttered, "what a load of rubbish."

Then, something squirmed around Penfold's feet. "Oh, crikey!" he screamed, jumping into the agent's arms. "DM, it's a snake!"

The creature looked up from the ground; actually, it did look like a snake, only it had four smaller lizard-like legs. "What're you looking at??" it snapped, then swiftly running away.

Fearful, Judas took Penfold and placed him back on the ground. "Let's go," he muttered, "before this place becomes paradise **lost**…"

In another flash, the heroic trio had been swept into a desert wasteland… at least, that's what it seemed to be.

"Crumbs!" Penfold yelped. "Where are we?"

After surveying the landscape, Danger Mouse soon found a rather familiar landmark. "Excuse me, fellows," he said, "but I do believe we have arrived in Egypt."

Curious, the hamster and the dog followed the mouse. Sure enough, he was right- before their eyes, they saw the Great Sphinx of Giza, as it was being constructed. The slaves toiled under the blazing sun, and a fairly recognizable figure walked among them- a tall, dark, royal feline.

Stunned, Judas turned to the agent. "DM," he addressed, pointing to the cat, "is that Sabrina??"

DM shook his head. "No," he replied. "That feline is none other than Cleocatra- one of the most powerful animal queens in all of Egypt."

Cleocatra carried a whip at her side, occasionally striking a tiring slave. "Move!" she roared. "This monument won't build itself, you heathens! Pharaoh expects this to be completed** before **he expires!" 

The agent cringed. "I do see the resemblance, however," he remarked. "Perhaps somewhere in the family lineage…"

Suddenly, Cleocatra turned in their direction. Both puzzled and irritated, she approached them. "Excuse me," she snapped, "but who are you, and why are you here?"

Needless to say, the whole group was speechless. They stood silent, hoping that she would leave them be.

Unfortunately, this was not the case. "You dare not answer me?" Cleocatra inquired, raising her whip. "Then you shall be my slaves!"

Penfold shuddered, cowering in the agent's shadow. "Ooh, carrots!" he squeaked. "I don't like this at all!"

Danger Mouse stepped forward, unafraid of the royal feline. "Now, see here," he said, "we are not slaves! We come from a society where all animals are free to do as they please!"

"Fools!" Cleocatra cried. "No such free society exists! It never will!" She sneered. "Tell me who you are, or you shall be my slaves!"

Quickly, Penfold got out the Time Watch again. "Crikey," he muttered, "this is going to take a while, isn't it?"

In another flash, the agent and his assistants arrived in a more placid place. A wide-open landscape with scarce trees and far off mountains seemed peaceful enough; then, they saw a camp in the distance, and wondered what else was taking place.

Cautiously, DM signaled for his comrades to follow him. They quietly approached the camp, taking in the culture of the people settled there. Of course, these were no ordinary people- they were soldiers, and Greek soldiers no less!

Amazed, the agent turned to the hamster and the pooch. "This is bound to be another important moment in history," he informed. "Let's lay low this time- hopefully, they won't see us."

At that moment, one of the soldiers bumped into the group. Mistaking them for fellow soldiers, he swept his hand behind them and pushed them forward. Soon they were amidst the Greek soldiers, waiting for whatever it is they were.

A tall, handsome captain (bearing a striking resemblance to the White Wonder, actually) approached the platform. "Fellow troops," he addressed, "today is a day of rejoicing, for today we defeat the Trojans!" After a brief applause, he continued, "My soldiers, I give you… the Trojan Bull!"

With that remark, a giant wooden bull was pulled out of a small nearby forest. As this happened, the soldiers were struck dumb- a few of them clapped, but that was about it.

To say the least, Judas was upset. "A cow?" he questioned. "That's their master plan- a wooden cow??"

Upon hearing this, the captain stepped down and approached the trio of heroes. "Whatever do you mean?" he inquired. "Surely this is our best work yet- far better than the Trojan Chicken, or that hideous Trojan Boar!"

Judas cocked his head in disbelief. "Chicken?" he repeated. "You tried to use a _Trojan Chicken_??"

Hoping to resolve this conflict, Danger Mouse stepped in. "What he means is that… well, perhaps you haven't tried hard enough," he suggested. "Perhaps you would care to try… a horse?"

For a moment, the captain was silent. "Of course," he murmured. "A horse… yes, that's it… a Trojan Horse!" He turned to his men and ordered, "Cease production of the Trojan Bull! I have a new inspiration- _the Trojan Horse!!_"

The soldiers rolled their eyes in dismay. "Let's hope it's the last _inspiration_," one of them spat.

DM turned to Penfold and Judas. "I think we've done enough here," he remarked, rather bluntly. "Let's go, before we cause any more startling revelations…" 

The Time Watch then brought the three agents into a darkened place, something along the lines of a dungeon. Penfold hugged Judas' leg as Danger Mouse wandered about, hoping to find out where they were.

A tall soldier approached their cell; his armor resembled that of the Greeks, and yet it was different. "You there," he snapped. "You are atheists, right?"

The agent shrugged. "Well, actually," he began to explain, "I'm more of an agnostic, but still-"

"I'm a Christian!" Judas blurted out. "I'm no atheist!"

The soldier laughed. "Sure, you aren't," he commented, opening the cell and directing them outside. "Have fun." With that, he turned away and closed the door behind them.

Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Judas soon realized where they were- this was the Coliseum in Rome, and they were the featured attraction! The crowds roared loudly, cheering on these amateur gladiators.

Penfold waved to the people. "Crumbs, DM, isn't this exciting?" he said happily. "I wonder why they're cheering…"

Judas smirked. "I dunno," he admitted, looking up into the audience, "but if it gets me one of those sexy Roman ladies, I'm all for it!"

Suddenly, something began to rise from the sand of the Coliseum floor, as if it were a horror film. It was a lion, and a strong one at that! He looked quite hungry, and none too pleased.

As the lion roared in anger, Penfold quickly reached for his pockets. "Oh, why does it always have to end up like this??"

The heroic trio flashed into yet another arena. This time, instead of hungry lions, there were frantic horses.

Quickly, Danger Mouse took hold of his companions and thrust them out of the way. He too launched himself in the same direction, missing the horse by a hair.

Panting, DM lifted himself from the soil and looked back. "Good grief," he muttered, "now where are we?"

As he and his two companions stood from the muddy earth, DM soon realized where they were. The grand display of semi-Celtic décor, especially the magnificent coat-of-arms plastered around the arena, hinted that they were at least in England… during the Middle Ages.

Before Judas could say anything, a young dame dressed in extravagant garments took hold of his arm. "Good sir," he addressed, "art thou alright? Thou wert almost trampled asunder by one of my father's steeds!"

Judas smiled awkwardly. "I art fine," he answered. "Mine friends and I… wert just passing-eth through?"

The agent rolled his eyes. "Judas, shush," he demanded. "We don't have any time to fool around."

"Oh, come on!" Judas whined, taking his eyes of the fair maiden for a moment. "Can I at least do something nice for her? Pick her a flower, sing her a song, throw my jacket into a mud puddle so she can walk across without ruining her gown?? **Please?!**"

Danger Mouse sighed heavily. "Alright," he agreed, "but be quick about it- we do have to get back to our own time!"

The pooch smiled and picked a flower from beside his feet. He turned around to award the damsel with the flower, when suddenly he was confronted by an unexpected visitor, dressed in deep black armor. "Sir Knight," he said, his voice low and angered, "wert thou flirting with mine beloved?"

His ears flattened in fear, Judas turned back around. "Say, guys," he whimpered, "do you- do you think we can move along now?" A low growl from the knight alerted him, and he added, "Suddenly, I don't think I wanna be here anymore…"

With yet another flash, DM and his fellow travelers were transported to yet another odd place. Like so many others, it was dark and damp, but apart from that, not much else could be distinguished.

Penfold yelped in fear. "Oh, crumbs!" he cried, grasping Judas' leg. "I don't like the dark…" They swayed to the side a little, and he screamed again. "Ooh, lummy! Help!!"

"Penfold, shush!" the agent and his recruit barked.

Suddenly, a bright light from above drew their attention. It was a doorway- they had been locked in a room of some kind. Guessing from the salty, moldy smell of the room they had missed before, they guessed that they were on a vessel of some kind.

A figure appeared in the doorway. "Hey, you should-a not be down there!" he remarked. "I rent these ships for much _lira_- I no expect-a any hostages!"

Gazing up at the figure, the three comrades recognized him somewhat. He looked very much like Stiletto, from the future… but this crow was different. He too spoke with an Italian accent, but his clothes far more luxurious. They also noted the spyglass in his hand, along with a faded and crumpled map.

Danger Mouse smiled. "Christopher Columbus, I assume," he addressed. "We have heard so much about you."

Columbus shrugged. "Eh, the way I see it," he murmured, turning away, "no news is-a good news."

Puzzled, Judas stepped out onto the deck with the others. "Say what?" he queried.

With a heavy sigh, Columbus leaned over the side of the ship, extending his spyglass. "No news about-a me is-a good news," he explained. "Back-a in Spain… they think I am-a, how you say, _loco en la cabesa_- they no think I can-a accomplish anything in these-a voyages!"

Slightly worried, Judas sat down beside the explorer. "You… you're gonna prove them wrong though, aren't you??" he questioned.

Smiling, Columbus laughed and put his spyglass away. "Of-a course," he agreed. "Queen Isabella… she has-a faith in me, and-a I will return victorious!" He walked away and into the captain's cabin. "Ah, yes… I will find a better route to India… it must-a be this-a way…"

Judas shrugged. "Well, that was… unusual," he muttered. "Come on- let's get out of here before we get stuck in another weird place…"

Soon, the Time Watch flashed our heroes into yet another odd place. They stood, though not alone, in a bustling town square, on a damp and murky afternoon.

DM glanced at Judas out of the corner of his eye. "Whatever it is you said about 'weird places'," he remarked, "perhaps you spoke too soon."

Not a moment too soon, another familiar figure brushed past them "Excuse me," he gasped, "pardon my haste- I must hurry!"

Suddenly, the figure stopped and turned about, staring at Judas. They looked almost alike, apart from his attire (a long brown cloak with a simple rope for a belt) and a shaved head. Under his arm he carried what seemed to be hundreds of important documents, and one larger document.

Wide-eyed in amazement, Judas approached the figure. "You look familiar," he noted. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

The figure shrugged. "Perhaps you have attended one of my seminars in Wittenburg?" he inquired.

Upon hearing that word, Judas realized who this was. "You… you're that Martin Luther guy, aren't you??" he blurted out.

Luther nodded, though uneasily. "Yes, I suppose," he replied with a chuckle. "Now, if you don't mind, I must be going. Tomorrow is All Saints Day, and I must post these warnings to the public."

Quickly, Judas grabbed the larger document from Luther. "Wow- the 95 Theses!" he exclaimed, looking up at the reformer. "I know what you're doing, and trust me- it's a good thing! Keep it up!!"

The pooch had tried his patience enough for one mission- the agent snatched the document from Judas, handing it to Luther. "There you are," he said. "Don't let the boy intimidate you- he's just a tad excited, that's all."

With a casual smirk, Luther laughed. "I noticed," he responded, handing DM one of the smaller copies. "Here- take one. Everyone must know what the Catholic Church is really doing; their lies and scandals will be revealed."

Laughing nervously, Danger Mouse pushed Luther's hand away. "No, thank you," he remarked. "I'm neither Catholic nor Protestant- I don't need one of these."

"Take one anyway," Luther pressed. "If nothing else, give it to your friend there- he seems enthusiastic enough." He smiled once more, turned about, and went on his way. "God bless!"

As the reformer sauntered off, Penfold took the document from DM's hands. "Cor," he murmured, "this seems interesting."

The agent frowned slightly. "No time," he reminded. "We'd best be on our way as well…"

The next place the trio of heroes arrived in was a dense forest. The air was quite damp from the morning air, and thick brush surrounded their feet.

Judas sighed. "Great," he muttered. "Now where are we?"

Danger Mouse listened carefully for any clue as to where they were. "I hear something," he informed, moving towards the sound. "Let's go."

The agent and his comrades fought their way through the dense brush, eventually reaching a dirt road leading to a large seaside village. "Ooh," Penfold commented, "what a lovely town!"

With an uneasy nod, DM looked around curiously. "Still," he mumbled, "this doesn't tell me at all where we are."

Suddenly, the heavy beating of horse hooves alerted the team. They jumped aside as a panicked horse (dressed in colonial wear, interestingly enough) thundered past them. "The British are coming!" he cried, galloping further down the road. "The British are coming!"

The recruit smirked, jumping out of his hiding place and pointing to Danger Mouse. "The British are here!" he called out. "The British are-"

Quickly, DM approached Judas and snapped the pooch's mouth closed. "Judas, have you gone absolutely balmy??" he snapped.

Despite the fact that the agent had a good grip on his mouth, Judas groaned loudly. "More British slang!" he spat, though quite muffled. "I can't take it anymore!"

All of a sudden, a group of armed men surrounded Danger Mouse and his confidants. "Halt," said their canine commander, sneering in disgust. "We have you surrounded!"

Once Danger Mouse had loosened his grip, Judas pushed his hand away and glared at the commander. "Really?" he scoffed. "You know, I couldn't tell."

The Golden Retriever snarled. "You're a smart one, alright," he remarked, slapping him across the face with his crop. "You'll be the first one I question." He then turned to the agent. "Who's your commander?"

"That would be me," Danger Mouse replied, stepping forward. "Don't listen to Judas- he's an immature young boy. He doesn't know what he's doing."

Naturally, this comment upset Judas considerably. "Hey, I resent that!" he growled. "I was just having a little fun!"

Nodding slowly, the commander glanced at the whole team. "So, this was all a joke?" he queried. "You're really Colonists, not British?"

Of course, none of them could really answer that question. Both Danger Mouse and Penfold were British, and even Judas could not confidently say he was on their side (his ancestors came to America as German immigrants, so he was not technically a Colonist).

It was then that Penfold took out the Time Watch again, quickly winding it forward. "Ooh, crikey!" he yelped. "Let's get out of here!"

Once the flashes had faded, our three heroes were once again sitting in a dark, damp place. It wasn't quite like Columbus' ship, but it was quite wet with rainwater. The ground was mostly dirt, with the occasional mud patch.

Angered, the agent turned to his recruit. "Judas, what were you thinking??" he reprimanded. "We could have been killed!"

Judas rolled his eyes. "Relax," he advised. "Besides, at least we avoided the war."

At that very moment, an explosion rocked the ground. The sound of men shouting, sirens, and repetitive gunfire hinted their location.

Needless to say, Judas was quite miffed. "Let me rephrase that," he muttered. "At least we avoided **that **war."

Suddenly, a familiar figure ran past them. "Excuse me," he said, "Pardon me, chums." He stopped for a moment, turning back to them. "What in blazes are you doing?? Don't just stand there- come with me!"

As the figure guided them inside the underground chamber, Danger Mouse racked his brain to try and figure out who it was. The stout build reminded him of someone, but the army attire had him baffled.

Upon reaching a dimly lit chamber, the figure pushed them inside. "You'll be safe here," he commented, turning around. "Don't you boys worry about a thing- they don't call me the Desert Rat for nothing!"

As the figure ran back out into the battlefield, DM finally remembered who he was. "Colonel K!" he exclaimed.

Puzzled, Penfold and Judas turned to their chief. "What's that, DM?" the hamster inquired.

"That soldier who saved us," the agent whispered sharply. "He's Colonel K!"

Stunned, Judas' jaw dropped. "You're kidding," he gasped. "I didn't know Colonel K was** that **old!"

Once more, Danger Mouse slapped Judas across the face. "Quit it!" he snapped, looking about the room. "Well, judging from all these magazines and outdated technology, we must be in the World War II era."

A laugh from another room startled the team of heroes. "You got that right," he agreed, stepping into the room. "Say, I bet Desert Rat found you two as well."

Again, Judas was surprised. "Yeah, sure he did," he murmured, staring at the officer. "Pardon me for asking… but are you… Timothy Franklin?"

The German Shepherd soldier laughed. "Sure, but I prefer the old nickname- _Folk Tale Franklin_," he answered. "I suppose my antics back home have made me legendary, huh?" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "There wasn't a major, colonel, or general who could stop me…"

Confused, DM nudged the pooch gently. "Judas," he mumbled, "how do you know him?"

Slowly, Judas leaned in close to the agent. "That's my grandfather- Timothy Franklin," he responded. "When I was a kid, he would tell me all these stories about what he did during the war. He died a few years back of a heart attack, so it's kinda weird for me to see him in his prime."

It was then that Timothy gestured to a few open chairs. "Please, have a seat," he offered. "You fellows must be tired from coming all this way."

Danger Mouse nodded as he and his comrades seated themselves. "Quite," he replied. "So, have you been in… _Desert Rat_'s troops for long?"

Timothy shook his head. "No- Desert Rat saved me from the battlefield, as he did you," he explained. "Besides, he doesn't really have his own troop; he's a soldier, just like the other fellows he rescued."

At that moment, Desert Rat ran back into the chamber. "The others are on their way, Franklin," he alerted. "There's been a temporary cease-fire for the night."

A smirk crossed Timothy's face as he stood. "Great," he remarked, rubbing his hands together and stepping out of the room. "I'll go get us some coffee and tea."

Desert Rat nodded, seating himself at another open chair. "So, boys," he addressed, "how long have you been in the service?"

Seeing an opportunity, DM cleared his throat and prepared his bluff. "I have been working in the service for quite some time, and my assistant here just a few years," he answered. "The dog, however, is my new recruit- he's been in the service for a couple of months now."

"I see," Desert Rat mumbled. "And, your name is?"

Before the agent could say a word, four more soldiers stepped inside- ironically, a tall white mouse; a short brown hamster; a tall black crow; and a skinny gray cat. They groaned, wiping the beads of sweat from their brows and taking off their gear. Soon they all seated themselves in the rest of the empty chairs, though they left one open for good old Timothy.

For a moment, silence filled the room. Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Judas were too stunned to speak; there was certainly no way to describe this scene.

Finally, Timothy entered the room again, carrying two trays of cups. "Alright, guys," he addressed, going around to each soldier, "I have a tray of tea and a tray of coffee. Take what you want, and please leave some for the rest of us." 

After everyone had been served, Timothy took a cup of coffee and seated himself back at his seat. "Oh, and guys, we've got company," he mentioned as all of the soldiers chuckled at that remark. "Why don't we go around and introduce ourselves?"

A light chuckle escaped Desert Rat. "Well, they already know me as Desert Rat," he said, then pointing out the German Shepherd, "and apparently, they know you, Folk Tale Franklin."

The mouse stood, smiling a little from Desert Rat's previous comment. "They call me Bright Eyes," he remarked. "I've earned my reputation mainly from putting myself in danger."

"Is it any wonder they call you 'Bright Eyes' after all the close calls you've had?" said the hamster soldier, laughing heartily along with the other soldiers and turning to the agent. "By the way, I'm known as the Little Guy, on account of I can fit into tight spaces."

Amused with the comment, the crow stood and rubbed the Little Guy's head harshly. "That's about all you've been much good for," he commented, speaking perfect English, though in a clearly Italian accent. "I've been called so many things, in all the troops I've been in. Here they call me Renegade; I used to be a part of the Third Reich, until I decided to… change me allegiance."

Smirking, the cat leaned back in the old, worn chair. "Now he's wanted throughout the whole Nazi regime," he purred, turning around and taking a few clips out of his hair. "By the way, I'm Sam…" A short bit of hair fell back, and Sam turned to face the others. "It's short for Samantha."

Shocked, Judas covered his eyes and turned his face downcast. "I don't even wanna know," he muttered.

A light rumbling alerted the troop. Quickly, everyone stood and grabbed their guns. "Hurry!" yelled Desert Rat. "Get into your positions, team! The Nazis have found us!"

Timothy rolled his eyes. "Nazis, Schmatzis!" he spat. "It's probably some of the younger soldiers fooling around! They'll quit after a while!"

It was then that a small, dark, oval-shaped device quickly rolled inside. A light ticking turned everyone's heads to the object, for it was no ordinary object… it was a grenade!

Quickly, everyone ran into the adjacent chambers for cover, hoping that the explosion would not cause too much damage. None of them were heroes enough to take the fall, not enough to save their little hideout.

At that moment, another figure entered the room- a tall green toad! "What's going on down here??" he demanded in a harsh, hoarse voice. "There had better not be any horseplay, or else-"

The grenade exploded, shaking the ground violently. The chambers seemed to be okay… however, someone else was not informed of the emergency. "Desert Rat!" he bellowed.

The whole troop cringed. "Commander Greenback," Desert Rat murmured. "This won't be easy."

Stunned, the trio of heroes followed the soldiers into the main chamber, where their commander lay in pain. "Desert Rat, you imbecile!" he screamed. "I should have your head for letting me walk right into that trap! I could have been killed!"

Desert Rat lowered his head. "Right, sir," he answered, motioning to the other soldiers. "Get him to the infirmary- the general here won't be out in battle for some time."

With a quick nod, Timothy and Bright Eyes rushed over and picked up the commander, carrying him outside. "Easy going," the commander groaned, giving Desert Rat a sidelong look. "At this rate, Desert Rat, you'll never make it any higher in the ranks. You'll never make it out of this war alive- I swear by it!"

Once the commander had gone, Desert Rat sat down in one of the chairs. "He's right, you know," he muttered. "I've never made it past private since I came into the service."

Frustrated, the Little Guy approached Desert Rat and sat down beside him. "Oh, don't give us any of that rubbish!" he snapped. "You're Desert Rat- one of the best animal soldiers in this whole war!"

Needless to say, Desert Rat was far from convinced. "Really?" he queried, rolling his eyes. "Commander Greenback said it himself- I won't make it out of the war alive!"

Renegade sighed heavily, sitting at Desert Rat's other side. "Eh, so what?" he scoffed. "I was a **major** in Mussolini's army, and do you think they remember me for that? No! But here- as the _renegade soldier_- I am a hero, and so are you, Desert Rat."

Sam smiled and put her hands on Desert Rat's shoulders. "He's right, you know," she commented, fussing his hair a little. "You may not be everyone's hero… but you're _our_ hero, and that's all that really matters." She smirked, adding, "Besides, at least we'll all have some great stories to tell our friends and family when we do get home."

The sound of sudden gunfire alerted the troops. The cease-fire was over, probably due to Commander Greenback's unfortunate run-in with the grenade. Desert Rat smiled and picked up his gun. "Well then," he remarked, running outside, "let's get out there and show those Nazis what we're made of!"

The Little Guy grinned. "Now that's the Desert Rat we know and love," he said as he and his fellow soldiers picked up their arms and headed outside. 

Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Judas remained silent for a moment. They had witnessed perhaps one of the most important moments in their lives. Perhaps Colonel K would not have become what he was to them, had it not been for this very moment.

Finally, Penfold took out the Time Watch and gave it to DM. "Chief, would you do the honors?" he inquired.

The agent nodded in reply. "Of course, Penfold…"

Meanwhile, Professor Squawkencluck worriedly paced back and forth. "Oh, _zhis iz_ awful!" he cried. "I have to _zhink_ of a _vay_ to find Danger Mouse _und_ bring him back!"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed, nearly blinding the professor. Once the light had settled, three familiar figures ran over to him. "Professor!" one of them called out, apparently Danger Mouse. "We've returned!"

Relieved, the professor approached the trio of heroes. "_Ach_, Danger Mouse!" he greeted. "Are you alright? How _vas_ your trip?"

DM chuckled lightly. "Well, let's just say it's something we won't be doing for quite a while," he admitted, handing over the professor's invention. "Here's the Time Watch back, sir."

Professor Squawkencluck nodded, taking the device in his hands. "Very good," he commented, fussing with the device. "It _zeems_ as if it needs more _vork_ done, _ja_?"

"Quite," the agent replied, gesturing to Penfold and Judas. "We'd better be going- let you get back to your work and all."

The professor smiled as the three heroes walked away. "_Danke_, Danger Mouse," he responded. "_Zhank_ you so much for all your help…"

The moment they got back to the Pillarbox, the whole team felt exhausted from their previous expedition. Right now, all they wanted to do was relax- get their minds off of everything.

Penfold yawned. "I'm going in for a nap," he informed, sauntering down the hallway. "Now where did I put my teddy bear…"

Himself tired, Judas rubbed his eyes. "That's not a bad idea," he remarked, lying down on the couch. "I'm just gonna sit back and watch a little TV."

The White Wonder stretched his arms and sat down beside Judas. "Fine- go ahead," he muttered, taking out the history book. "Who knows- you might actually _learn_ something."

As DM started flipping through the pages of his book, Judas cocked his head to the side. "Okay, dude," he spat, "**do not** diss the TV. You just **don't** diss the TV!"

The agent suddenly became very worried as he glanced back at the pictures in the history book. "Now that's odd," he murmured, showing the book to Judas. "Look at this- the Sphinx in Giza has a nose!"

To say the least, Judas was not amused. "So?"

"**So,** it wasn't there before," Danger Mouse clarified, flipping to another page. "Now look here- remember those Lewis and Clark fellows that discovered the western expansion of North America? It turns out that they **died** near the end of the expedition, and their Indian friend had to finish the journey for them!"

Shocked, Judas jumped up and took the book from DM. "Sacajawea?? No way!" he screamed, flipping through the pages of American history. "What's this- our national bird is the… the… the **turkey**?!"

Stifling a chuckle, the agent slipped the book out of Judas' sweaty, shaking hands. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Judas," he assured, checking the pages of English history. "Now I admit that perhaps a _turkey_ is not an appropriate symbol for a nation's emblem, but just the same-" Suddenly, he discovered something unusual. "That's odd… what's happened to Sir Nelson?"

The recruit stood from the couch and walked over to the window. "I need some fresh air," he growled, pulling back the curtains. "It'll help me get over having Thanksgiving dinner as my national bird."

Judas gazed outside, his jaw dropping in shock. He was speechless; this had to be one of the most shocking sights of his career. He screamed in horror.

Quickly, Danger Mouse rushed over to Judas' side. "What is it?" he queried. "Is everything alright?" He then looked outside, seeing the problem. "Oh… well, then…"

It was simply absurd- live dinosaurs roaming about the streets of London. The larger ones were bridled, saddled, and decked up like carriage-horses, giving the tourists something to talk about when they got home. Of course, the true giants were farther out in the countryside; sure, they seemed tiny from their point of view, but tell that to the English farmer whose crops had been depleted by a wild triceratops!

It was then that Penfold sauntered back into the room, this time dragging his teddy bear beside him. "Cor, what's all this?" he mumbled, taking a peek outside. "Ooh, crumbs! That wasn't there before, was it?"

The American pooch turned to DM. "We have to go back, don't we?" he whimpered.

With a heavy sigh, the agent nodded in agreement. "Yes, we do," he replied flatly.

As Danger Mouse and Judas hopped onto the couch and into the garage, Penfold set his teddy bear aside. "Now, look here," he addressed his fluffy friend, "this might take a while. There are some books on the table there, and cookies in the kitchen. You stay here now, and be a good little teddy bear; I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, he turned and disappeared down the shaft…

__

Will Danger Mouse be able to restore history to the natural order of things? Will Penfold arrive back in time before his teddy bear gets too lonely? Will Judas be able to cope with having a turkey as America's national bird? Will any of us fully understand history as we know it??

… Ahem… Isambod, would you mind calming down a little? This is **Danger Mouse** we're talking about here- he'll be fine.

__

…Erm, well, yes… yes, of course…but don't you think-

****

Isambod! I'm not gonna tell you again!

__

Alright, alright! … Ahem… well, anyway, tune in next time to the next episode of… **the New Adventures of Danger Mouse**!!

Whew… glad that's over with…

****

THE END! =^-^=


End file.
